


Helping a skeleton heal

by c_orrin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depressed Sans (Undertale), Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, everyone loves sans, frisk is an absolute angel, frisk is pure pacifist in this, hes literally doing his best ok, the resets really messed sans up, the resets referenced are all flowey's resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_orrin/pseuds/c_orrin
Summary: Post pacifist ending, and Sans is still dealing with the pain and trauma caused by so many resets. He can't exactly tell anyone about it though, can he?Sans is exhausted. He's just so tired. He's been drinking more often, staying at Grillby's longer, he's been smiling less, joking less. He just doesn't have the energy any more. He's just...tired.Sometimes all you need is some good company, some bad laughs, and some good food. Unfortunately, sometimes it takes nearly dusting yourself to realise that.





	Helping a skeleton heal

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is the first thing ive written in over two years so please be gentle haha
> 
> i also just want to say that this was inspired by events that happened to myself recently. im basically sans, and one person was kind enough to reach out to me and i guess i realised that yeah, im worthy of help and kindness
> 
> and i just thought, hey this would be perfect for a sans vent fic, so here we are
> 
> i havent proof read any of this, i wrote in one go and just slammed it out here. enjoy

_BANG BANG BANG._

 

Sans groaned softly, the banging on his door having woken him up. He didn’t answer. He just pulled the blanket over his head and waited for his brother to go away. He usually did when he didn’t answer. Papyrus knew no answer meant that he wanted to be left alone for whatever reason.

 

The banging didn’t stop, it only got louder. Sans felt like his skull was cracking. Why the hell did his head hurt so much? _Oh right, I was at Grillby’s. Pap had to pick me up. Again._ He held his head and curled in on himself, feeling like the world’s worst brother for making Papyrus have to baby him.

 

_BANG BANG BANG._

 

Why the hell was he still knocking?! He couldn’t take it any more.

 

“WHAT?!” Sans felt a pang of guilt for snapping at his baby bro.

 

Silence.

 

“Sans?” Papyrus’ spoke quietly after a moment. He sounded...worried?

 

_Why would Pap be worried?_ Sans sighed, contemplating whether he wanted to reply or not.

 

“what is it, pap?” He finally answered.

 

Papyrus was silent for a moment like he was hesitant to ask. “Can… Can I come in?”

 

Oh, that was why. Sans never let his brother into his room for several reasons. One being that it was _his_ space, where he went when he needed to be alone, and two being just that he didn’t want Papyrus to see how he lived knowing it would upset him.

 

He seriously considered it for a minute, figuring his brother was apparently already upset and he sounded desperate, so why not? He couldn’t find it in him to answer. Lifting his arm from under the blanket and opened the door slowly with magic, and pulled the blanket back over himself.

 

Papyrus peered into the small room. It was dark. He stepped gingerly over the trash that littered the floor, making his way to the mattress in the corner. He wondered to himself how the hell Sans could live like this. Sans didn’t speak, hugging his pillow against his ribcage as his brother knelt down next to him.

 

“Brother, I’m sorry for bothering you. It’s already afternoon and I just… Can we talk about last night, please?” Papyrus looked down at the lump that was his brother under the blanket.

 

_Talk about last night? What?_ All Sans remembered was that he got way too drunk last night. Again. What did he do last night in his intoxicated state? Oh god, he didn’t do something stupid did he? He rolled over to face Papyrus, pulling the down just enough to look at him questioningly. Papyrus flinched slightly. His brother looked awful, with dark circles under his eye sockets, and his eye lights flickering like he was too exhausted trying to keep them there.

 

“You...don’t remember? Oh, well you were pretty intoxicated!” Sans relaxed a little hearing Papyrus’ confident voice back. “Well, I noticed it was getting late and you weren’t home, so I went to bring you home. Of course you were at Grillby’s again. You were laying on the floor and drinking with the dogs. That floor is disgusting! Extremely unsanitary. I hope you take a shower today, brother!” He was getting off topic.

 

Sans shifted uncomfortably as his brother recounted the events of the previous night, looking away for something to focus on.

 

“Anyway, I inquired as to why you were on the floor, but you didn’t answer. You just shrugged and carried on drinking. Then Doggo told me you fell off the stool and didn’t get back up. Sans, why would you be so careless?!” He threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “I tried to get you to come home, but you didn’t move and asked for another drink! When Grillby refused that was when I picked you up and carried you home myself. You didn’t struggle but you were mumbling something about myself fussing, no point, and timelines…? I don’t know, it didn’t make a lot of sense.”

 

Sans sunk back into his blanket, looking anywhere except at his brother. God, how could he have been so stupid? He wanted to disappear, but Papyrus continued.

 

“So I sat you on the couch and asked if you alright, but you ignored me. You didn’t even look at me. It wasn’t like you, Sans. I went to get you some water and you tried to get up, I assumed to go to bed, but you just fell on the floor and when I tried to help you pushed me away and told me not to touch you. I asked what was the matter, you didn’t answer at first, but… You started crying.”

 

_Oh, Sans, you fucking idiot. What’d you go and do that for? Crying like a baby bones in front of him._ He thought to himself, shifting awkwardly to face away from his brother in shame.

 

Papyrus ignored his brother’s movements and continued, knowing Sans needed to know. “Obviously I was very shocked. I tried to hug you, I know you’re not a fan of hugs, but I tried anyway and…”

 

~

 

Sans panicked and sobbed as Papyrus moved to try and hug him. His eye lit up and he pushed his brother away from him, not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to get the message. His body shook with the effort of focusing on keeping Papyrus in place and keeping himself awake.

 

“i-i...” He sobbed, his arm falling as he lost his control on his magic. Letting Papyrus go, he clung to the couch to keep his body upright.

 

“Sans...” Papyrus eyed his brother tearfully, he looked like he was in so much pain.

 

“i’m just...so tired.” He pressed a shaking hand to his face. “i-i can’t do this any more. i can’t… it’s too much. i’m so tired. i’m so fucking tired of this, of-of all of this. s-so many times… i can’t any more.”

 

Papyrus stared at his mess of a brother. Sans was falling apart in front of him for some reason and he couldn’t do anything. He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know what was wrong. All he knew was that Sans was hurting and he couldn’t do anything.

 

Sans sobbed loudly to himself. He had one hand clutching at his soul like it hurt, the other was tugging at his eye socket. A bad habit he had when he was upset, Papyrus noted.

 

“bro, i… i’m so sorry. it’s too much. I can’t do all’a this any more. i’m just so fucking tired. i’m-i’m sorry...” Papyrus wondered what he meant until he watched his brother lift a shaking hand like he was about to snap his fingers, and his eyes widened. He knew what that meant. Sans was about to summon a blaster.

 

Papyrus felt his bones move, he leapt at his brother, pinning him down and holding his hands above his head almost painfully.

 

Sans stared up at his brother blankly, tears flowing freely. He blinked slowly and his eye sockets widened as it slowly dawned on him what he had just been about to do. _Oh god, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck._

 

“FUCK.” He screamed, shoving Papyrus off him with all his might. He pushed himself to his feet, struggling to keep his balance as he stared at his baby brother on his knees looking up at him with worry and fear. His soul hurt at the sight.

 

“god, fuck. Pap, i-i’m so fucking sorry. shit. god fucking dammit.” He clutched at his ribs, whining softly. His soul ached so fucking bad.

 

~

 

“And then you teleported to you room, locked the door and ignored me all night.” Papyrus sighed and looked down at his lap. “I know you barely slept… I heard you crying for hours.”

 

Sans clutched his pillow to his chest, feeling the ache returning in his soul. He inhaled deeply and slowly, gritting his teeth to stop himself crying. _You god damn idiot. The fuck did you go and do that for?!_ Papyrus saw his brother’s body tense beneath the blanket.

 

“Sans, I… I’m worried about you. I know this isn’t recent. Don’t think I haven’t noticed something had been off for a long time now. Can you just talk to me? Please?” Papyrus was almost pleading.

 

Silence.

 

Papyrus sighed. “Can you at least come to Undyne’s house with my today, please? I’m going to drag you there either way, but, I mean, please at least do that. You don’t have to say anything. Just come with me. I think… I think it’ll be good for you”

 

Sans exhaled softly, trying to find his voice. “...okay.” He mumbled into his pillow.

 

“Thank you.” Papyrus stood, tiptoeing around the trash to get to the door to leave Sans to collect himself and get ready. “And clean your room soon! It’s disgusting!” He heard a small “sure” as he closed the door.

 

Clinging to his pillow, Sans stared at the wall for a long while, feeling completely numb. How could he have been so stupid? Whatever, no use worrying about it now, he should just focus on trying to make it up to Pap. He pulled himself into a sitting position, his tired bones creaking from the movement, the blanket falling onto his lap as he held his face in his hands.

 

After a long while of letting his mind go blank and sitting in silence, he managed to collect himself enough to get out of bed and pull his jacket on. He considered just teleporting to the living room for moment, but decided against it, figuring he was already exhausted. Instead he shoved his hand in his pockets and made his way downstairs feeling sorry for himself.

 

“Are you ready?” Papyrus asked, eyeing his brother carefully. He looked exhausted and like he would collapse at any moment. He made a note to keep an eye socket on him at all times today.

 

Sans just shrugged and pulled his hood up as he stepped outside. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an already half empty carton of cigarettes, lighting it and taking a long drag while his brother locked the door.

 

“Sans! Are you smoking?!” Papyrus squealed

 

“’m not smoking, bro” He smiled slightly at his brother’s high pitch

 

“Sans...” Sans knows Papyrus dislikes smoking, especially when Sans did it, but, he noticed he looked significantly calmer than before, so he let it slide. This time.

 

They walked in silence. Papyrus’ phone buzzed.

 

**Undyne:** _Door’s unlocked. Just bring him in when you get here._

 

Sans noticed the smile that formed on his brother’s face as he checked his phone. He decided not to ask. He figured it was something to do with him and Papyrus would just make an excuse that was obviously a lie anyway. He felt himself smile easier thinking of his brother’s happiness.

 

“Alright, Undyne said we can just go straight in! Come along, Sans, keep up!” Papyrus announced walking up to Undyne’s front door.

 

He hadn’t even realised he had started dragging behind. Oh well. As he caught up, he noticed more cars than normal in the driveway. _Huh? That’s Tori’s car. What’s she doing here? And Alphys’ car. Welp, nothing new there._

 

Papyrus opened the door, urging Sans in first. Why was it so dark? Where was everyone? He walked in slowly, hearing Papyrus close the door behind them. He just sighed and prepared himself for whatever his brother and his friends had planned. He found himself being pushed towards the middle of the room by his brother.

 

“pap, what-” He was cut off by the lights suddenly coming on, cheap confetti raining down on him, and the sound of several people cheering.

 

“we love you, sans…?” Sans read the giant poorly put together banner on the wall in front of him. “what the hell?” He frowned.

 

“Papyrus mentioned you’ve been feeling down lately...” Alphys spoke up, sensing Sans’ confusion and discomfort.

 

“So this is an intervention!” Undyne finished

 

“intervention? as if i’m gonna dust myself or somethin’… nice.” He was getting the wrong idea.

 

He looked down feeling something pulling at his jacket, seeing Frisk looking up at him sadly. Sans sighed, running a hand over his face and pulling his hood down.

 

“what’s up, kid?” He bent down so the kid could talk to him. They just looked at him with a sad and knowing look. His soul ached a little.

 

“No more.” Frisk looked around, trying to think of a way to explain to Sans when everyone else can hear too. “I have control, no one else. I’ll never do it, Sans. It’ll never happen again. The flower is gone. Please, trust me.”

 

Sans blinked, obviously taken aback. He didn’t know how to respond, so Frisk continued.

 

“You can rest. You can be happy. I wanted everyone to be happy and that includes you.” They smiled with tears in their eyes, and hugged the skeleton as tight as they could.

 

“kid… frisk… thanks.” He felt that the kid was sincere in their promise, and he hugged them back. He smiled and lifted Frisk onto his shoulders, much to their delight.

 

“Sans,” He turned to look at Toriel as she spoke. “We’re here because we all care about you. We want you to remember that and hope that it will help you. We love you. We all love you so much, Sans.” She moved and knelt in front of him, pulling him into her arms. He wasn’t sure what to do, staring at the wall behind her.

 

He was vaguely aware of Alphys shuffling up next to him, wringing her fingers anxiously. “S-Sans, I-… I know how hard it can be. I- We all just want you to know that all of us are here for you. For whatever you might n-need. W-We just want to support you, and remind you that we’re always here whenever you get down...”

 

“Brother, see?” Papyrus spoke up. “You have people who love you and want to support you no matter what. So, please, don’t ever feel like you can’t go on. We’re all okay. We’re all here and we’re all safe. I don’t know what goes on inside your head, but remember that we’re all here for you. It… It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

“And if you hurt Papyrus, I’ll dust you myself. Got it?” Undyne huffed, but her words were soft.

 

Papyrus grabbed everyone and pulled them all in for a group hug, almost crushing Sans in the middle.

 

Sans stayed silent for a while, staring at the wall, just trying to process the whole situation. He started to tremble, and Frisk looked down worriedly as tears started to spill from his eye sockets. He stayed like that for a minute, crying softly, feeling the warmth of everyone’s embrace. He felt safe. He felt relieved. He felt...like everything was going to be okay.

 

“s’ok, kid… these are happy tears.” He smiled, reaching up to ruffle Frisk’s hair.

 

“Did you like the confetti and streamers? They were my idea.” Frisk whispered proudly, hugging Sans’ shoulders.

 

“heh. yeah, i did.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh so, i also have ideas for some other undertale stuff, and i kinda wanna get back into writing again. 
> 
> so please if you liked this, leave a comment and tell me why! it validates me and does wonders for my motivation
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
